Hunger
by Dbztron2
Summary: Daniel has been starving himself and it's becoming a problem for the team as he starts to become sick from it...
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to chapter 1 of Hunger. I have been thinking about this one for a while.**

* * *

**Dinner**

_**-Keith-**_

"Do you want any more?" Hunk asked Daniel at dinner as he stood up to put away his now empty plate.

"No thanks I'm full." Daniel said and walked out after dropping his plate in the sink. Then he threw away his napkin that seemed to be dripping, but I guess that was because he spilled his drink or something and wiped it up with it.

"Is it just me or does Daniel seem a little smaller to you?" Lance asked me.

"I think it's just you. If he is it's probably not a lot, he could just be eating healthier or training harder." I said.

"Ya probably." Lance said.

"This is good chicken!" Larmina said taking another bite.

"I Know I can't believe Daniel didn't want more." Vince and Hunk both said.

"You know I have been noticing Daniel getting a little smaller." Allura said listening to us.

"Well like I said it's probably nothing to worry about. People lose weight all the time. And Daniel is probably losing from training harder and eating healthier." I said.

"Ya your right." Allura said. "Oh and before I forget the cadets have a check up tomorrow. Gorma will be here around one o'clock so make sure their ready. He said he wants to do Larmina first since she's royalty, then Vince since he had a cold last week, then Daniel."

"Ok we'll make sure their ready." Lance said.

"Good." Allura said. "I'll be their but I need to go help Nanny tomorrow so I'll be a little late."

"That's alright we understand." I said. She nodded and we finished eating in silence…


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter 2. I have a song stuck in my head called 5-1-5-0 and it's getting on my nerves. Oh and I came up with this after watching an old news report.**

* * *

**Doctor**

_**-Keith-**_

Gorma arrived right on time today to give the cadets their check up. It only took him about a half hour to finish Larmina and call Vince in. that was also about the time Allura got back.

"How's it going?" she asked walking up to us.

"Good he just finished Larmina and called Vince in. he'll do Daniel next then once he's finished all of them he'll give us their health reports." I told her. She nodded. I looked over at Daniel who was sitting in a chair next to Larmina right outside the room Gorma was using for the checkups. He looked exhausted and kind of sick. So I guess it's a good thing Gorma is here to check them all out.

About a half hour later Vince came out and Daniel was called in. Vince sat in the chair where Daniel was sitting a moment ago. Then he and Larmina started chatting wait for Daniel.

It worried me the amount of time Daniel was in there. Vince and Larmina's each only took about half an hour. Daniel had been in there for two hours.

"What do you think is taking so long?" Lance asked.

"I don't know but it's worrying me." I said.

"Ya us to." Hunk and Pidge said. I had forgotten they were there. Then Daniel finally walked out and plopped down in a chair next to Vince and Larmina.

"Well Larmina and Vince both have a perfect bill of health." Gorma said. He was holding something back. Something big.

"And Daniel?" Allura asked.

"I think you should send the cadets to their rooms before I tell you. It's pretty bad. Or at least Larmina and Vince anyway." He said his face becoming very serious. I nodded.

"Cadets you are dismissed." I said. They nodded and walked out.

"Now what's wrong with Daniel?" Lance asked.

"He is dangerously underweight. He should weigh about 150 to 170 pounds but he only weighs 48. When he removed his shirt I could clearly see his ribs. He has been stuffing his shirt so you can't see how this he is when it's on. It seems he's been starving himself. And what he does eat he's been vomiting back up. Last time he's really eaten anything and not vomited it back up was over a week ago." Gorma said. We gasped.

"But why would he do that?" Hunk asked. Gorma shook his head.

"I don't know he wouldn't tell me. Though I would like you to start watching him a little closer. Make sure he eats 3 meals a day every day and doesn't vomit it back up. I am also leaving a scale here. Twice a day, once when he first wakes up and once right before bed, I want you to put him on it and record his weight on a chart I will tape to the wall next to it. And I want one of you to record it and check his weight on the scale so he doesn't try and get out of this. I will be back in a week to check on him again. If he has lost 8 pounds or more before that time then take him to the hospital. I shouldn't even give him that much, but I will be a little flex able with him since he seems to have been doing this for a long time and habit's like this are hard to break." Gorma said. We nodded and showed him where he could put the scale and he taped the chart on the wall right above it. Then he left. We were going to go talk to Daniel about this now…


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to chapter 3. I just did a bunch of research on this stuff.**

* * *

**Force**

_**-Keith-**_

Daniel wouldn't tell us anything about it when we asked him to. He did admit to starving himself and vomiting up anything he did eat but that was it. Then came dinner. He wouldn't eat. At all. We tried begging him to and it didn't work. Eventually he did eat a few bites then left. When we came back in to talk to him more he was vomiting what he just ate back up. We tried to get some kind of answer for the reason he was doing this out of him but he wouldn't talk. Eventually we had to stop asking him because he was so tired from lack of food and almost passed out on us. Though I should have seen this when Lance and Allura both mentioned him seeming smaller. I blamed myself slightly for putting it off as nothing.

* * *

The next morning we had to force Daniel onto the scale when he woke up. He did not like it one bit. It was the same as yesterday when Gorma measured him. 48 pounds. Then came the interesting part. Breakfast. Gorma had told us that since he was under 18 years of age and it was for medical reason if he didn't eat his food after 15 minutes we would have to force feed him. So we all sat down and started eating. Daniel of course just sat there staring at it.

"Daniel eat your bacon." I told him. I felt like a parent telling their young child to eat their vegetables.

"No." he said crossing his arms over his chest. He sounded like a five year old and even kind of looked like one the way he stuck out his bottom lip. He also looked like a very tired skeleton. We had made him remove the stuff he was stuffing his shirt with so we could see how bad it was and see if he was getting any better.

"Daniel eat SOMETHING!" Allura said. I could tell she felt the same as I did. Daniel shook his head.

"Daniel if you don't eat something they'll try to force feed you." Vince told him. He groaned and took a couple bites of pancake. But it was just a couple of bites. As in two. It wasn't nearly enough. According to Gorma minimum he needed to eat at least 15 bites per meal or we would have to force feed him.

"Daniel eat more than that please." Allura said. He shook his head. I looked at the clock. Times up.

"Daniel last chance. Eat more." I said.

"No." he said. I looked at the rest of the team who had already finished eating. They nodded. We walked over and Lance, Hunk, and Pidge held him down. Allura was putting bites of food in his mouth and I was putting my hand over his mouth so he would have to swallow it. Larmina and Vince were sitting in their seats finishing their own meals laughing at this. I would have to talk to them later.

When we finally finished feeding Daniel. We put the plates away. He grabbed a cup of water and drank it. It was good to see he was at least drinking water willingly. Then we all walked to the control room. Daniel tried to go back to his room or the bathroom so he could vomit the food back up but we wouldn't let him. If he needed to use the rest room someone had to go in with him to make sure he was just using the toilet and not vomiting. Of course they would turn away and not watch if he was just using the can, but we had to be sure he was getting food and keeping it down.

Daniel looked exhausted. Between not eating for who knows how long and now being force fed he was worn out. About half an hour after breakfast he fell asleep on a holographic couch. Larmina and Vince who thought it was funny wanted to turn it off so he would fall and wake up. I stopped them though. Daniel sleeping was a good thing. The food we just fed him we dissolve in his stomach faster so there would be less of a chance of him vomiting it up. I figured we would let him sleep till lunch. Have him eat again, then if he's still tired let him sleep more until dinner then he could eat again we could weigh him and he could go to bed. Gorma said he would sleep a lot. I had Lance take Larmina and Vince to train. They complained and asked why Daniel didn't have to. Daniel couldn't train for a while since he was so thin or at least what he could do was stuff that was so minor there was no point. Gorma said he didn't want Daniel train until he was at least 75 pounds and even then he didn't really want Daniel training because the exercise could make him stop gaining or lose again, plus with him being so small right now he could be seriously injured if he trained. Lance ignored them and led them out…


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to chapter 4. This idea has been on my mind for a long time.**

* * *

**Lighter**

_**-Keith-**_

This was getting bad. Even when we force fed him Daniel found a way to get around us and vomit it back up no matter what we did. And he was still losing weight fast.

"Ok Daniel get on the scale. Then you can go to bed." I said one night. Gorma would be here to check on him in two more days. Which was a relief because maybe he would know what to do about all this.

He sighed. "Fine." He said and got on the scale. The numbers blinked a bit as if counting. Eventually they stopped. 42 pounds. I sighed and wrote it on his chart. Then I looked back at him. He looked so sick, weak, tired, and unDaniel like. He got off the scale and slowly walked to his room.

"How bad is it?" Allura asked. I turned and saw her and the rest of the team come up.

"He weighs 42 pounds now. If he loses 2 more pounds we'll have to take him to the hospital. He's getting bad. He looks so sick and tired." I said. They nodded.

"We'll have to keep a closer eye on him. Make sure he eats and doesn't vomit it back up. We can't let him lose any more weight. I wish Gorma would come here sooner. Maybe he'd know what to do." Lance said. I nodded thinking the same.

"You know it seems kind of strange that Gorma didn't put Daniel into the hospital as soon as he saw Daniel so low on weight." Pidge said. After hearing that it made sense and I was kicking myself for not thinking about it.

"Actually." Allura said. "The hospitals right now are really full because that last Robeast attack hurt so many people. They even started turning some people away because they are so full, so I bet Gorma didn't put Daniel in right away because Daniel still looked ok everywhere but the ribs, arms, and legs so he must have thought Daniel would be ok for a little while longer."

"Ya I'm just surprised he didn't notice Daniel wearing the funky plastic make up stuff that hid how thin his neck and face were." Hunk said. Yesterday we noticed Daniel's face was peeling and when we took a closer look we saw he had on layers of plastic make up, like the kind people used in movies to make aliens and stuff, to hid how thin he really was. We also found out he was wearing these funky stilt type things that made him look taller. We all thought he was about 5 foot but he was really 4'3. And we checked some charts so he should really weigh about 100 pounds. Though it was still surprising that he hadn't like died or anything. That he could still fight and run and stuff without too many problems. Then I was broken from my thoughts when I heard Lance chuckle.

"See I told you we shouldn't have given Daniel his own room. Maybe then Vince could have noticed something." He said. Not too long ago we had given Daniel his own room because he and Vince were fighting and it got to the point I thought they were going to kill each other if we didn't split them up.

"Ya but Daniel was hiding it so well I don't think even Vince really would have noticed." Hunk said. I was about to say something but then we heard Vince and Larmina yell. We ran to them.

"What's wrong?" I asked coming up. Then I saw Daniel on the floor. He was having a heart attack.

"Oh my god." Hunk said coming up. I slowly picked up Daniel and took him to my lion. I was going to have to get him to the hospital fast…


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to chapter 5. I don't really know where this idea came from.**

* * *

**Problems**

_**-Keith-**_

I took Daniel to the hospital as fast as I could. None of this was making any sense. As I piloted black on the way to the hospital I remembered stuff like when we all went to Lake Arus beach and Daniel and I rode jet skis. There was no way he could have worn stilts. I would have noticed. And that was only two weeks ago to so there was no way he could have gotten this thin this quickly. Something was off, but I still took Daniel to the hospital anyway just in case I was over reacting or something. Doctor Gorma was waiting for us which was weird, but I guess Pidge or someone on the team had called ahead and warned him. I gave Daniel to him and he went into another room, but before he left I noticed something VERY wrong. He had one green eye and one bright red. Gorma's eyes were both brown last I saw. Then the rest of the team got there.

"Did one of you call ahead and tell Gorma I was bring Daniel in because he was having a heart attack?" I asked.

"No, we were all to shocked and didn't really think of it. Why?" Pidge asked.

"Gorma was waiting for us." I said.

"Something isn't right. I knew those numbers were…" Pidge trailed off.

"What?" I asked.

"Gorma gave us some numbers that seemed a little too high when he told us what Daniel's weight should be. I could tell but didn't argue since he is the doctor and has been doing this just a little longer than me. And with Daniel being this small it surprises me he is just now having a heart attack and that he is still alive." Pidge said. So I wasn't the only one who found all this odd.

"Allura you said the hospital was full right? Where did you find that out?" I asked her.

"I was given a file on it by a guard when the castles med bay was closed down because there was a gas leak." She said. I can't believe I was just now noticing all this. I walked up to a nurse and asked her about the file that was given to Allura about the hospital.

"I don't know what you're talking about sir. During the last attack only one or two people were hurt bad enough to come here. We really don't have many patients right now. Maybe 20 max. And we can have hundreds. And even if we were that full we would have let the boy in because of how bad his condition is. I'll have to talk to Gorma right now. He should have brought the boy in right away instead of leaving him with you and giving you such horrible instructions on how to care for the boy." She told me and walked off. How was it I was just noticing all this!

"But it still doesn't make sense…" Pidge said from the other side of the room. I went over to the team.

"What doesn't make sense?" I asked.

"If there was a gas leak why weren't the rest of us told? And if it was that bad why didn't they evacuate the castle until it was clear?" he said. Before I could reply Gorma came back out with his crazy eyes.

"The boy is ready. You may see him now." He said. His voice was off. He sounded kind of like a robot. He led us to the top floor of the hospital. I was on guard every step of the way. This had to be some kind of trap. I just knew it. When we got to Daniel's room Gorma left closing the door behind us. I had expected him to be asleep, but he was wide awake. I walked up to him.

"How you doing?" I asked.

"Fine." He said. Looking him over you would never have been able to tell he just had a heart attack. He seemed to have too much energy and didn't seem to be in any pain. The I heard a roar and looked out the window. A Robeast was attacking! We barely would have time to get to the lions and stop it before anyone got hurt since we were on the top floor. I ran to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked! This was a trap! How could I have been so stupid! I looked at Daniel who was smiling. He seemed to have passed out. I walked over and looked at his neck. On the side I found what I was looking for. A drule mark placed on clones with a small X next to is showing this clone had flaws. That was why he had stilts! And now the makeup made sense to. How had I missed that! And now that I thought about it Gorma must have been a clone to and that's why he was acting so weird! I heard people scream outside the door.

"Gorma no! What's wrong with you!" I heard what sounded like a teenage girl yell.

"THAT"S NOT GORMA! THAT'S A DRULE CLONE!" I heard a doctor yell. I KNEW IT! I turned to the team.

"We've been set up by Lotor. I'm sorry guys this is my fault I should have seen it coming." I said. Pidge came up.

"It's not all your fault. I should have spoken up when I noticed something wrong with the numbers." He said.

"And I should have show you the report I was given." Allura said.

"And I was to careless about Daniel today because I broke your no drinking on duty rule and had a couple beers so I laughed when I shouldn't have." Lance said.

"And if I hadn't had that fight with Daniel you wouldn't have split us into different rooms and I could have noticed something." Vince said.

"Thanks guys. Now we need to get out of here and stop that Robeast. Save any more little speech's for later." I said. And we started planning how to get out…


End file.
